Fate Grand War
by Beowolf 43
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru, a no name Magus who became the sole master of the only organization left to save the world. A young man who, much like two other masters, had fallen for his first servent. But now, he is missing. presumed dead after a betrayal he stayed behind to keep a leyline open so his comrades could escape. but he's not dead yet. no, he's just getting started.
1. Night one, the mourning

**yo guys, this is Wolf, back and better then ever!!** **My dad has recently recovered from his chemo an radiation therapy, ive moved into a new apartment, and my brother is getting married. best part? the wedding is in Las Vegas. so as you can see ive had a lot of good news but then again not all of it. my 6 month old niece died from an accident at the beggining of the month. so all in all id say my life has been busy not good or bad just busy.**

 **anyway this story is a work of fiction, i do not own any part of the Nasuverse... i wish i did but sadly i don't.**

 **story. START!**

 **Chaldea. September 1st. 2018. 1 week after discovery and Clearing of warped Singularity F.**

 ** _Ritsuka Fujimaru, Master candidate #49._**

 ** _Servent summoned list._**

 ** _Class saber. Arturia Pendragon. Gawain. Lancelot. Bedivere._** **_Nero( Dead)_**

 ** _Class Archer. Counter Guardian EMIYA. Chloe von Einzbern._** **_Tristain._**

 ** _Class Lancer. Cu Chulainn. Sachatch._**

 ** _Class Rider. Sakata Kintoki._** **_Medusa.( Dead)_**

 ** _Class Caster. Cu Chulainn. Tamamo-no-me. Illyasveil von Einsbeirn. Irisveil von Einsbeirn_**

 ** _Class Berserker. Beowulf. Minamoto no Raiko. Kiyohime_**

 ** _Class Assassin. Counter Guardian EMIYA Kiritsugu._** **_Hassan of the Serenity ( Dead)_**

 ** _Class Avenger. Jeanne D'Arc (Alter)._** **_Angra Manyu._** ** _( dead )_**

 ** _Class Ruler. N/A_**

 ** _Class Shielder. Mash Kreylight (Galahad)_**

 ** _Master status. KIA._**

Mash sat on her Masters bed, looking at the words that had haunted her for the past week. One week, that was how long ago since Ritsuka had disappeared into a black hole. Since he had sacrificed himself to hold together the leyline allowing for herself and the rest of the servents to escape from the collapse of an unstable Singularity. but even worse then that was the fact all ten Holy Grails they had collected had vanished, Da Vinci had theorized that since Ritsuka was the one to _technically_ win them from each holy grail war each Singularity was, along with being the sole master of Chaldea and said wars period meant that all ten were bounded to him. and when he disappeared they _somehow_ wound up going with him.

all because of a traitorous servent.

Avenger class servent Angra Mainyu, The Personification of All The Worlds Evils, was summoned as an ally of theirs. but whether by design or bad luck, Angra had struck them unaware. killing no less then Three of their servents and friends Medusa, Nero, and Hassan I sabbah of the Serenity. And, using his connection to a tainted grail, managed to raise them into twisted versions of themselves. similar to the saber alter from the Fuyuki Singularity these versions were twisted and strainge. Nero now wore a gothic dress while her once blonde hair was made black, her once kind and boisterous personality was changed into a deranged maniac. one that revealed in chaos and killing.

Medusa was turned into her Gorgon form, and that was all that needed to be said on that front.

Serenity however became the image of death and poisonous weapons, it appears that she was merged with two other Hassan who were still inside the Grail. thus she became a hollow cloak that sucked in all the light. the four retreated to Singularity F. Ritsuka was Livid, and using a command seal he managed to allocate the entirety of Chaldea's servents to battle.

after nearly two days of battle the four rouge servents were killed, but Angra had one last trump card, he began to collapse singularity F. The leyline for their extraction was about to collapse. the only servents still there at the time were Mash and Bedivere. using his last command seal he forced the two into the Rayshift portal while he stayed behind to keep the connection, lest they be stranded in between time.

But, that really didnt matter to the Demi-servent right now. All she could think about was the fact she had failed. she had sworn to Ritsuka that she would defend him, that she would safeguard them both until Humanity was restored. She was even trying to work up the courage to ask him to go on a date with her, aside from Dr. Romani he was the only one at Chaldea to treat her like a normal teenage girl instead of a science project.

But now, he was gone. she had tried to save him, but, at that point he had pulled the young girl into a chaste kiss before he pushed her into the Rayshift Vortex with a sad smile. his final words to her were.

 _" Goodbye, Mash. I love you. "_

" I- *hic, Im so sorry Sempai... " Mash began to sob, tears streaking down her face. she held herself as her frame was shivering from her heartfelt sorrow. all the while thinking about the fact she would never get the chance to return those words.

 **XXXXXX**

Across Chaldea the servents summoned under the banner of Ritsuka Fujimaru were all in low spirits. the Saber servents along with Sir Tristan were mostly sitting in there rooms, cursing themselves for failing there master, Gawain was pacing the length of the far wall, Galantine cluched in his hands like a lifeline. Bedivere was sitting at the replica of the round table that Ritsuka had asked da Vinci to make on there behalf, the first knight of that very same table was going over the entire debacle to see if at any point could he or the others have done something diffrent. Artuira and Tristan were doing the same

Sadly for them, they were coming up with nothing.

Lancelot du lac, the knight of the lake had honestly no Idea what to do at this point. the girl that housed the spirit of his son Galahad was heartbroken, on top of that however, He himself felt like he had failed the boy. the young man had showed him the errror of his ways in the Sixth Singularity, and had started trying to help him connect with his 'Daughter' Mash.

He just hoped against hope that Ritsuka was alright, and if not, that the boy was at peace.

 **XXXXXX**

Minamoto no Raiko, whom had all but adopted Ritsuka as her son, was crying onto the shoulder of her other adopted child Kintoki. who was rubbing her back while fighting the urge to cry himself for the loss of his Brother.

' _Heh, we never did get to go on that ride, did we?_ ' the Child of thunder thought to himself whilst trying to calm his step mother. he knew it was a wasted effort, but he also knew she needed him right now.

Now more then ever, Kintoki wanted to _deck_ that bastard Avenger for this.

 **XXXXXX**

Beowulf and Kiyohime were both Shredding the training progams in the Simulation room, the slayer of Grendel with his bare hands, as he roared out his feeling of uselessness and rage as he crunched a Chimera, while the Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko turned Yandere dragon was a burning pillar of flames and greif. the entire area around her was nothing but flames and charred corpses.

Beowulf was pissed at himself, falling for that bastard Angra's trap, thus getting himself and three other emergency Rayshifted back to Chaldea for recovery.

' _I need to learn to control myself, i cant continue to be so reckless, especially since Master isn't here anymore. No new servents, were all thats left. '_ the origin of the name berserker thought to himself, knowing it would take no less then a miracle for that to happen, but knowing that if he didnt the whole of humanity was, in the words of Cu when he was shitfaced, 'Fucked like Medb when shes got the itch.'

but rather then continue with those thoughts, Beowulf went to get some ice water, the room was starting to catch fire from Kiyohime an the sprinklers were starting to melt.

Shit this just wasnt his day.

 **XXXXX**

Tamamo was currently setting up an alter with a picture of Ritsuka, as the avatar of Amaterasu, not to mention that Ritsuka was Japanese himself she felt it would be best to set aside a space where everyone could say there prayers on his behalf. She had been the third heroic spirit summoned to his side, the first not counting Mash as she wasn't summoned was Archer, or Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya. While the second was the Caster version of Cu, whom most just called Caster. She was summoned during the beginning of the war in Rome, she had a Chance to meet Nero before she died, Before they were both summoned by Hakuno, their shared master and lover in the Moon cell.

when Nero was summoned using a Gift the living one had given them as a catalyst, and that she seemed to remember both Hakuno _and_ Ritsuka, Tamamo was over the moon, while she and Nero didn't get along all that much, they could still call each other friends.

... well most of the time.

She still to this day loved her former master Hakuno, just as she knew that Nero did as well. But Ritsuka, he was something she never thought she lacked until she came here, Something she completely forgot she cherished as Amaterasu, She found a Brother.

Tamamo bowed her head as the incense burned. " May your journey to the afterlife be peacful my brother, and may Susano'o and Tsukuyomi welcome you to my home in the divine realm. "

The caster Class servent prayed for hours, until the clock showed it was time to retire for the night, offering the shrine a goodnight Tamamo went to bed. Her dreams of the impossibility of Ritsuka and Hakuno meeting, with the two boys taking her and Mash on a double date.

 **XXXXX**

Illyasveil and her family where all spending time together, trying to find comfort with each other. the Magical Girl rendition of the master of Heracles was feeling sorrow for how the Singularity ended. while she and Chloe were the newest members of their merry band of Heroic misfits, her mother and father had been with Ritsuka ever since he learned about Solomon in the Fog covered Singularity of London. Her Big brother Shirou however was the first to answer the call. Archer had been with their Master ever since they battled their way out of the first rendition of Fuyuki.

While the Surly and Sarcastic Counter Guardian was never really in a good mood, at least not without being near a kitchen or sparring with his female counterpart/ Little sister from and alternate reality, for the last week he hasn't so much as said a word. Ilya was beginning to think that he going to go bonkers!

Shirou, on the other hand, was deep in concentration. For the past week, he was feeling something, it had started an Hour after Ritsuka was confirmed KIA. It was a similar feeling to something he knew all too well.

The call of the Holy Grail War.

But it was different, it wasn't Rin calling him this time. Shirou was intimately familiar with the feeling of that particular summoning. No this was different. It almost felt like...

the Wrought-iron Hero lept to his feet, without turning he shouted. " Ill be right back!! " He Reinforced his body as he sped down the halls of Chaldea. He weaved around the personnel, trying to find Director Romani.

If his hunch was right, then this week might just be looking up.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jean D'Arc, the Dragon-Witch, was sitting in the OPS center. It was her shift to moniter for new Singularities, not that it mattered much to the Avenger anymore. She had been the one who showed the least outward reaction to the fact that her Master was dead. Inside, was a different story, the Alter version of Maid of Orleans Might have started as an enemy to Ritsuka, But, he had shown her that even if she was just a copy of that damned Saint she could be her own person.

While she originally had hated him, especially since he ruined her plans to destroy France, when he summoned her to Chaldea he spent an annoying amount of time with her. Ritsuka had asked her what she wanted to be.

A question that caused her to pause, and when she asked him what he meant he said. _" You were a creation, the product of a wish on the Grail, you never lived a life of your own. you have the memories of a different person, with the hatred of a psychopath who wanted Joan to seek revenge. So, Avenger, will you limit yourself to beeing a mear imitation, or will you become your own pearson? Whatever your choice, i will help you however i can. "_

It was that question that forced her to think. The fact of the matter was that Ritsuka was right, She wasn't Joan of Arc, she was Merely a copy created by Gillies de Rias, one made to match his twisted fantasies. She could stay as that, or try and become her own person.

To her the answer was obvious, so trying to branch out she began to try and get along with the other servents. After the Third time she and Kiyohime set the Cafeteria on fire, Ritsuka decided she needed an outlet for her anger. Something he had suggested was getting a hobby, one he was quick to point out wouldnt involve destruction or dragons trying to eat the maintenance staff.

needless to say she pouted at that.

She still hadnt found an answer before the events of Warped Singularity F. now she wouldn't be able to give him one. Jeanne was not sure what exactly her relationship was with Ritsuka, but all she did know was that the pit in her stomach and hole in her heart was not going to go away anytime soon.

" You damned _fool._ " She whispered to herself when Ritsuka's face went through her mind.

a sudden alert on the Screen however, alerted her to the location of a new sigularity. senting a quick alert to the Doctor she began to try and pinpoint the distortion in time. After a good ten minutes of decrypting the contents of SHIVA's analysis and comparing it to previous data from the past singularities Jean got the location.

 **Anomaly located.**

 **Region. Japan**

 **City. Fuyuki.**

 **Date, July 29th 1995.**

 **Cause. !#$#@$# ( Error, system unable to detect anomaly, recommend caution while investigating. )**

Jean let out a groan, once again they had to go back to that cursed city. she was almost tempted to quit trying to fix any Singularity that popped up in that town, but she knew Ritsuka would just frown at her then say to stop moping and get to work.

Sometimes she really wondered why she didnt set him on fire at that point, then she remembered that one time she did. Raiko was truly considered an oni only when her Children were threatened.

Suppressing a shiver at the terror the Overwhelming might of the vengful mother, She once again tried to contact Dr Romani, or barring that try and get Da Vinci in here.

But before she could reach for the comlink, she picked up another reading from the Singularity.

a life signal.

With barely controlled trepidation she checked the signal, just as Dr Romani walked into the room did Archer burst in after him. His words were echoded by the Avenger class servent.

" **DR, RITSUKA IS ALIVE**!!! "

There, on the screen was the lifesignal of the Master of Chaldea, but it was not alone. four other names were with him. names that would effect the course of fate themselves.

 **Master candidate #49 Ritsuka Fujimaru.**

 **Master candidate #50 Shirou Emiya.**

 **Master candidate #51 Hakuno Kishinami.**

 **Master candidate #52 Rin Tousaka.**

 **Master candidate #53 Sakura Matou.**

 **XXXX**

 ** _chapter end._**

 ** _Hahahahaha! it feels so GOOOOOOD to get back into the swing of writing a story of my own again, incidentally i wrote this entire chapter listening to the new album by three days grace, outsider, specifically infared and the mountain. try em their good songs from my third favorite band. so read, review and take two hints from this chapter to see what is going to happen in regard to Romance._**

 ** _sneak peek for chapter 2._**

Ritsuka. " So, any idea what the hell we're doing here? "

Hakuno. " No, but past experience tells me that within the next 3 hours we will be in a life or death battle with absolutely no way to defend ourselves. "

Ritsuka. " So a typical tuesday? "

Hakuno. " yep pretty much. "


	2. AN

Hey guys wolf here again, look I'm sorry to say that FATE Grand War is going into rewrite. i just can't find any muse for it since i beat the final sigularity. The dang thing was just too similar to my plotline, so im doing a rewrite and going in a different direction with it. Im going to leave the original Chapter one up as a one shot story while the new one is going in its own space.

so, if you want to give this story another try with me, be sure to check out Fate: Lord of the Grand order.


End file.
